This invention relates generally to devices for retaining a selected knob selected function as may be used in lever operated hoisting devices or the like and more particularly to a device for preventing the unwanted selection of a free-chain release of the hoisting chain.
Lever operated hoists are known in the prior art. Such prior art devices are known to include a selection feature wherein the hoist brake system may be temporarily released to permit the free-chain release of the hoisting chain to allow rapid deployment of the chain without the need for hand cranking out the chain. Selection of this function may be accomplished by rotating a hand operated selector knob to select the desired function. It should be appreciated, however, that the unwanted selection of the brake release function is to be avoided.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.